Shrines
What Are Shrines? Shrines are special locations found in HEXplore It: The Valley of the Dead King. They are mystical points of power honoring fallen heroes and tended to by monks dedicated to peace in the Valley. In many ways they are similar to Cities in that heroes can heal and purchase items there, but there other services which make Shrines unique, such as Blessings that they can give to heroes. Each Shrine also possesses a powerful Talisman which can be purchased by the heroes in order to deter the Dead King. Players skip the Circumstance phase upon entering (stopping movement on) a Shrine. The full abilities, Blessings, and Items available at the Shrines are available on the Shrine placard, not the game's rule book itself. Shrine Locations There are four Shrines to be found in the Valley. Each one is on its own separate HEXtile which can be randomly drawn when exploring the edges of the Valley (or by using the Exotic Map item). Each Shrine hex is outlined in blue and has a number associated with it: # Shrine 1 is on HEXtile E. It is dedicated to the Knight, one of the four Paragons. It grants the Blessing of Holy Endurance. # Shrine 2 is on HEXtile H. It is dedicated to the Traveler, one of the four Paragons. It grants the Blessing of Haste. # Shrine 3 is on HEXtile K. It is dedicated to the Scholar, one of the four Paragons. It grants the Blessing of Good Fortune. # Shrine 4 is on HEXtile N. It is named "The Shrine of the Seasons" and is connected to the Living Card Campaign Quest card of the same name. It was originally dedicated to the Noble, one of the four Paragons, but after his corruption, it has become dedicated to honoring nature. It is the only named Shrine. It grants the Blessing of the Sun. Shrine Abilities The following abilities are pertinent to Shrines: * Each individual Hero removes one Condition and Heals all lost Health and Energy for free. * The group may turn in a single Quest each Game Turn. * The group may purchase special Items from the Shrine. * The group may Camp on the Shrine's hex to gain a Blessing. Talismans With the exception of defeating the Level 6 Boss, Syv, Shrines are the only locations to find Talismans, powerful items that can reclaim a Fallen City. Only one Talisman is available per Shrine, and there is a special place on the Battle Mat to indicate when a Talisman has been purchased. Shrine Blessings Blessings are unique bonuses given the group by each Shrine. The group may have only be affected by one Blessing at a time. If a group already has a Blessing, they must give up the existing Blessing for the new one. To receive a Blessing the group must Camp on the desired Shrine during the Movement phase. Each Shrine only provides one Blessing, and that Blessing is obtainable only once. Enhanced Shrine Blessings Enhanced Blessings are more powerful versions of the Blessings heroes may gain at Shrines. Gaining an Enhanced Blessing replaces the original Blessing. To gain an Enhanced Blessing, the heroes must: #Gain a Blessing #Turn in at least 2 Quests to the same Shrine that shares that same Blessing. #Camp at the same Shrine to replace the original Blessing with the Enhanced Blessing. Category:VotDK Category:Shrines